Ground water made from rain and snow that have accumulated in mountains and permeated the ground eventually becomes spring water and forms head streams of river. During this process, either by subdivision of hydrogen bond group (cluster) of water molecules caused by infrared rays, negative ion actions, or magnetic actions of minerals and rocks, or by receiving the electrons generated by the friction among water molecules created from collision against rocks or waterfall, the water becomes reduced, or namely, activated.
However, the various effects of the activated condition will be gradually lost since the activated condition cannot be maintained for a long period of time. Due to this, a device (hereafter referred to as “water activation device”) has been developed for applying the principle of the above-mentioned activation process, where the water that is losing its activation effects is reactivated by water flow friction which is caused by flowing and stirring the service water against ball-shaped ceramic baked particles (hereafter referred to as “ceramic balls”) arranged in an internal space or magnetic fields formed in the internal space.
For example, a water activation device that stores several cases in a tubular body which is capable of intervening through the flow pipe of the service water has been disclosed where each of the cases stores ceramic balls in the internal space and is formed with flow holes (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Similar to the invention of Patent Document 1, another water activation device has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 2), where approximated infrared radiation ceramic group discs formed with small flow holes are established in multiple layers and in a freely rotating manner within a main body where the main body is capable of intervening through the flow pipe of the service water where each of these ceramic discs are rotated by contact wings formed thereon.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-058191 (pages 3-5, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-107752 (pages 2-3, FIG. 1)